Zigzag's Horse
Steed of a Baghdad Baddie Zigzag's Horse is an animal steed, used by the rhymic sorcerer, Zigzag, during his escort to other places. It usually takes his master to greater distances, often travelling to Egypt or France. The Horse of Zigzag is briefly featured in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War The Invasion in Agrabah Zigzag's Horse is featured in the early events of the war, as it takes his master to Agrabah to negotiate with the Sultan of Agrabah. When Zigzag leaves the city on bad terms, he returns with the armies of the One-Eyes. While staying on the frontal lines, Zigzag clashes with Jafar. The two battle on their steeds, though Jafar manages to drop him off his horse, before he would finish off both Zigzag and the One-Eyes' armies. The Battle of France Apparently, Zigzag survives his fight with Jafar and joins forces with Ruber. He even takes his horse, to his aid. Before the final battles, Zigzag meets with fellow rival, Shan Yu. The Hun leader proclaims his readiness to the sorcerer, leaving Zigzag to return to Ruber's base, by riding on his horse to do it so. During the Battle of France, Zigzag's Horse is briefly seen at the beginning, when Zigzag makes his entrance to the capital of the city. It does not reappear afterwards. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War The Archive Footage of Zigzag's Horse is used in this part of the war, as part of the Headless Horseman's dark horse, on purpose to examine the horse's frightened nature, after being attacked Avalanche and Magneto. Non-Disney Villains Tournament Though not physically seen, it is implied that Zigzag uses his horse as a means of transportation from King One-Eye's lair to the land of Egypt to negotiate with Pharaoh Rameses. He, eventually, returns to his master's base, though by using his horse to do it so. The Horse of Zigzag does not make another appearance in this part of the war. Heroes Vs Villains War Zigzag's Horse is featured in the early events of the war, when Zigzag meets with Jafar in a vast desert land. Jafar sends Zigzag on a mission to capture Princess Jasmine for his own reasons. Zigzag then takes his horse and travels to Agrabah, in order to achieve his mission, only to be failed by the assistance of Aladdin. The Horse has yet to make another appearance, though it is confirmed that it would reappear in the final events of the war, as it is stated by the teaser trailer.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Background Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Team Evil Magic Category:King One-Eye's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Saluk Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Thief and the Cobbler Villains Category:Vs Jafar Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The One-Eyes Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Non-Disney Villains" in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Background Characters